Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus
"Sicut Cervus" is the sixth episode of season two of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the twelfth episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Kate Dennis with a script written by Brian Buckner. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, May 15th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Sicut Cervus" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 4.486 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is up by .072 from the previous episode, "Captive". * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Kate Dennis. It is her only episode from season two of the series. * This is the first episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by Brian Buckner. He writes two episodes in season two of the show. His next episode is "Date of Death". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the first line in Psalm 42 in the Book of Psalms. The term is Latin for "Like deer". * Madison Clark asks Victor Strand how you say "asshole" in Spanish. The Spanish word for this expletive is "gilipollas". Quotes * Priest: Brothers... The times we're living in... they're testing us all... they are testing our Belief. They are testing our Faith... Where is our God? Has he abandoned us? Is he watching? Even I have wondered... What kind of God would test us like this? But then I looked inward... and found that the answer to my question... lay in the question itself. The God I believe... the God I know... wouldn't do such a thing. This is not God! This thing... this evil that's befallen us... wants us to turn away from Him... to turn us away from our Faith. It feeds on our doubt. Do not give into it. Do not feed it... Do not give into it! We will fight... this evil. We will defeat this by surviving it! .... * Travis Manawa: So you're saying he wants you both dead? * Madison Clark: I think he's sick. * Travis Manawa: No, you're saying my son wants you both dead. Are you hearing yourself? * Madison Clark: He needs help. * Travis Manawa: So let's help him. Let's help him like we helped Nick. * Madison Clark: That's not the same. * Travis Manawa: It's exactly the same. .... * Madison Clark: How do you say 'asshole' in Spanish? * Victor Strand: You don't. You grin and bear it. .... * Travis Manawa: When Nick was at his worse I was there for you. Have you forgotten? Every time he disappeared. Every time, every search, every rehab, Who was there for him? Come on, who went out there and found him? Yeah, that's right. I believed he could get better. I believed him because I believed in you. * Madison Clark: It's not about Nick. * Travis Manawa: Okay, sure. So all right. What if you're right? What if there's something wrong with Chris? Help me. Help me to help him. * Madison Clark: What do you think I'm trying to do? But he threatened my daughter. * Travis Manawa: Our daughter, Maddie, come on. The whole way here, all I heard from you is I need you with me, we need to be a united front. Well, I need you now, Maddie. Where are you? See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Enrique Sanchez